Evil Counterpart
Evil Counterpart is a character who has similarities to a good or not as evil character, but is evil(er). They may look like that character and have/had abilities and obstacles similar to them. Sometimes, but not always, a Big Bad. List of Evil Counterparts Video Game Nintendo * Super Mario Bros. ** Bowser is to Mario, Princess Peach, Donkey Kong, and Toad. *** Princess Shroob is this to Princess Peach. *** The Shroobs are this to the Toads. **** Shroobsworth are this to Toadsworth and the Marios. **** Yoob is this to the Yoshis. ** Bowser Jr. is this to both Luigi and Diddy Kong. ** Kamek is this to Toadsworth. ** Fawful is this to E. Gadds. ** Dark Star/Dark Bowser, Midbus and Elder Princess Shroob is this to Bowser. ** Boshi is this to Yoshi. ** Antasma is this to Dreamy Luigi. ** Madame Broode is this to Pauline. ** Wario and Waluigi are to Mario and Luigi. *** Shake King and Terrormisu are to Wario. * Donkey Kong ** The Kremlings are to the Kong Family. *** King K. Rool is to Cranky Kong. *** Kritter is to Donkey Kong *** Kip is this to Diddy Kong. *** Kass is this to Dixie Kong. *** Klump is to Lanky Kong. *** Kalypso is to Tiny Kong. *** Kludge is this to Funky Kong. *** Kopter is this to Wrinkly Kong. * Legend of Zelda **Ganondorf, Demise, Calamity Ganon, Vaati, and Dark Link are this to Link. ** Zant is this to Midna. ** Ghirahim is this to Fi. ** Princess Hilda is this to Princess Zelda. ** Cia is this to Lana. ** Blight Ganons are this to the Champions. * Metroid: Mother Brain, Ridley, Dark Samus, and SA-X are this to Samus Aran. * Kid Icarus ** Medusa is this to Palutena. **Dark Pit is this to Pit. * Star Fox ** Star Wolf are this to Star Fox. *** Wolf O'Donnell is this to Fox McCloud. *** Leon Powalski is this to Falco Lombardi. *** Pigma Dengar is this to Peppy Hare. *** Andrew Oikonny is this to Slippy Toad. *** Panther Caroso is this to Krystal. * Fire Emblem ** Nergal is this to Athos. ** Ena is this to Soren. ** Petrine is this to Titania. *''Kirby'' ** King Dedede and Meta Knight are this to Kirby. *** Galacta Knight and Dark Meta Knight are this to Meta Knight. ***Shadow Dedede and King D-Mind are this to King Dedede. ** Star Dream is this to Nova. ** Dark Taranza is this to Taranza. *''Pokemon'' ** Cyrus is this to Cynthia. **The Shadow Traid are this to the Striaton Triplets. ** Colress is this to Professor Oak, Professor Elm, Professor Birch, Professor Rowan, Professor Jupiter, and Professor Sycamore. *** Faba is this to Colress. ** Lysandre is this to the player. ** Guzma is this to Professor Kukui. *''MOTHER: Porky Minch is this to Ness. *F-Zero: Blood Falcon is this to Captain Falcon. *Xenoblade'' **Zanza and Egil are this to Shulk. ***Zanza is also to Meyneth. **Mumkhar is this to Flora. **Malos is this to both Pyra/Mythra. ***Brighid is also this to Pyra. *''ARMS: Springtron is this to Spring Man. Sega * 'Sonic the Hedgehog' ** Both Team Dark and the Babylon Rogues are this to Team Sonic. *** Shadow the Hedgehog, Metal Sonic, and Jet the Hawk are this to Sonic the Hedgehog. *** Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, E-123 Omega, and Wave the Swallow are this Miles "Tails" Prower. *** Rouge the Bat and Storm the Albatross are this to Knuckles the Echidna. ** Mephiles the Dark is this to Shadow the Hedgehog. ** Eggman Nega is this to Dr. Eggman. ** Infinite is this to the Avatar. * 'Bayonetta' ** Loptr is this to Loki, Bayonetta, and Father Balder. *** Father Balder and Jeanne are also this to Bayonetta. Capcom * 'Mega Man' ** Dr. Albert Wily is this to Dr. Thomas Light. ** Bass and Quint are this to Mega Man. ** Treble is this to Rush. ** Sigma, Copy X, and Omega are this to Zero. *** Copy X is also to X. ** Tron Bonne is this to Roll Casket. ** Master Albert is this to Grey and Ashe. * 'Street Fighter' ** M. Bison is this to Rose. ** Akuma is this to Ryu, Ken, and Gouken. *** Evil Ryu and Necalli is also this to Ryu. *** Violent Ken is also this to Ken. ** Sodom is this to Guy. ** Balrog is this to Dudley and Mike. ** Juri is this to Chun-Li. ** Decapre is this to Cammy. ** F.A.N.G. is this to Gen. * 'Devil May Cry: Vergil is this to Dante. * ''Ace Attorney'': Gaspen Payne is this to Winston Payne. * ''Darkstalkers'': Jedah Dohma is this to Morrigan Aensland. * ''Viewtiful Joe'': King Blue is this to Vievtiful Joe. * ''Asura's Wrath'': Chakravartin, Gohma Vlitra, and Augus are this to Asura. * ''Okami'': Yami and Ninetails are this to Amaterasu. * ''Strider'': Hien and Admiral Wilhelm this to Strider Hiryu. Ubisoft * ''Assassin's Creed'' *Templar Order is to the Assassin Order. ** Aita and Daniel Cross are to Desmond Miles. ** Vieri de' Pazzi and Il Lupo are to Ezio Auditore da Firenze. **Thomas Hickey is to Antonio. **Nicholas Biddle is to Robert Faulkner. ** Benjamin Hornigold, Bartholomew Roberts, and Duncan Walpole are this to Edward Kenway. ** Numbskull is to Research analys. ** Shay Cormac is to Connor Kenway. ** Lucy Thorne is to Evie Frye. ** Maxwell Roth is to Jacob Frye. ** The Order of the Ancients are to The Hidden Ones. ** Khaliset is to Bayek. ** Isidora is to Pasherenptah. ** Silanos is to Phoenix. Rockstar Games * ''Grand Thetf Auto'' ** Massimo Torini is to Toni Ciprian. ** Darko Brevic is to Niko Bellic. ** Mori Kibbutz is to Brucie Kibbutz. ** the Minute Men is to Manuel. * ''Oni'' ** Muro Hasegawa is to Mai Hasegawa. Radical Entertainment * ''PROTOTYPE '' ** Supreme Hunter is to Alex Mercer. ** Alex Mercer is to James Heller Comic Book DC * Darkseid is this to Orion, Mister Miracle, Highfather, and Superman. * The Legion of Doom, Injustice Gang, and the Crime Syndicate of America are this to the Justice League. * Lex Luthor is this to Superman and Batman. ** Bizarro, Brainiac, Mr. Myxzptlk, Ultraman, Justice Lord Superman, Superboy-Prime, and Cyborg Superman are this to Superman. ** The Joker, Two-Face, Ra's Al Ghul, Scarecrow, The Riddler, Bane, Mr. Freeze, Black Mask, Deadshot, Owlman, Prometheus, Killer Moth, Catman, Batzarro, Red Hood, Azrael, and Huntress are also this to Batman. * Circe, Superwoman, Cyborgirl, and Devastation are this to Wonder Woman. ** Gundra is this to Wonder Woman (Hippolyta). * Ocean Master is this to Aquaman. * The Sinestro Corps are this to the Green Lantern Corps. * Sinestro is this to Green Lantern (Hal Jordan). ** Arkillo is this Kilowog and Guy Gardner. ** Ranx the Sentient City is this to Mogo the Living Planet. * The Butcher is this to The Spectre. * The Black Lanterns are this to the White Lanterns. * Deathstorm is this to Firestorm. * The Reverse-Flashes are this to the Flashes. ** The Rival is this to Flash (Jay Garrick). ** Reverse-Flash / Professor Zoom, Reverse-Flash / Zoom, and Reverse-Flash are this to Flash (Barry Allen), and Flash (Wally West). * Savitar is this to Max Mercury. * Lady Savitar is this Jeese Quick. * The Blacksmith's Rogues are this to Captain Cold's Rogues. ** Blacksmith is this to Goldface. ** Plunder is this to Jared Morillo. * Gorilla Grodd is this to King Solovar. * Vandal Savage is this to Immortal Man. * Felix Faust is this to Doctor Fate. * Lady Shiva is this to the Blackhawks. * Blockbuster is this to the Atom. Marvel * The Masters of Evil are this to the Avengers. * Doctor Doom is this to Reed Richards, Iron Man, and Black Panther. * Iron Monger, the Mandarin, Crimson Dynamos, Titanium Men, and Justin Hammer are also this to Iron Man. * Erik Killmonger, White Wolf, and America Panther are also this to Black Panther. * Red Skull, Protocide, Anti-Cap, Nuke, and Evil Cap are this to Captain America. * Anti-Cap is also this to the Falcon. Other Anime/Manga Shonen Jump * ''Dragon Ball'' ** King Piccolo, Piccolo Jr., Vegeta (initially), Raditz, Frieza, Majin Buu (all forms, especially Super Buu), Turles, Yajirobe, Beerus, and Goku Black are this to Goku. *** Frieza is also this to Vegeta, Hit, Frost and Jiren. **** Frost is this to Mr. Satan. ** Vegeta and Nappa are this to Cabba. ** Both Piccolo are this to Kami. ** Bardock and Broly are this to Yamoshi. *** Broly is also this to Goku, Gohan, Future Trunks, and Kale. ** Cell is this to the Z-Fighters and Android 21. *** Evil 21 is also this to Android 21. ** Evil Buu and Kid Buu are this to Fat Buu. ** Champa is this to Beerus. ** Vados is this to Whis. ** Zamasu and Goku Black are this to Future Trunks. *** Zamasu is also to Vegeta and Supreme Kai Shin. * ''One Piece'' ** * ''Naruto'' ** Film Animated Live-Action * ''Star Wars'' ** Emperor Palpatine and is this to Luke Skywalker, Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn, and Mace Windu. *** Count Dooku is also this to Mace Windu, Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan. *** Darth Vader is also this to Luke Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi. **** Snoke is also this to Luke Skywalker and Yoda. *** Darth Maul is also this to Obi-Wan. *** Kylo Ren is this to Rey and Finn. **** Kylo Ren is also this to Luke. ** Confederacy of Independent Systems are this to the Rebel Alliance. * ''Harry Potter''' ** The Death Eaters are this to the Order of the Phoenix. *** Lord Voldemort is this to Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter, Severus Snape, James Potter. *** Bellatrix Lestrange is this to Hermione Granger, Sirius Black, and Molly Weasley. *** Peter Pettigrew is this to Neville Longbottom and Severus Snape. * The 2018 Netflix series ''Counterpart takes this idea on a global and inter-dimensional level with the idea that an experiment conducted in East Germany during the Cold War created a bridge to a divergent parallel universe, designated the Prime universe. Travel between the worlds is kept secret and most involves tracking down rogue agents that have crossed from the Prime universe to the Alpha universe. Literature Western Animation Category:TV Tropes Category:Counterparts Category:Evil Counterparts